Interrogation
by Lewa Neor
Summary: In episode "Call to Action" Kanan is captured and taken away for the interrogation. What information would the Inquisitor obtain? Is he really just after the information about rebels or does he want something else? (Rated M just to be safe...)


Kanan moaned in pain as he was so exhausted he couldn't even scream anymore. He felt his muscles stiffen every time he was hit by a wave of electrical shocks and his vision was blurry. All he could recognize in the room was a sharp light from above and dark walls.

Somewhere on the other side of the room there was Pau'an who was just lazily sending electrical shocks into Jedi's body. He seemed to be bored outwardly, but in fact he enjoyed the Kanan's display of pain.

When Kanan's mind was capable of thinking in between the shocks all he wished was this to be over. But then he managed to realize this would be over only when he actually submit and give his friends away and add some extra information about other rebels.

For a moment he was grateful he didn't know anything of importance he could tell the Inquisitor and for another moment he cursed anyone he knew for not telling him anything that could stop the interrogation.

Suddenly the shocks stopped. Kanan, however, almost didn't notice as he was on the brink of consciousness. His head was lowered on his chest so he didn't notice Pau'an coming closer to him. Kanan felt dizzy and a dull sensation as a reminder of previous pain caused his senses to be slow and inaccurate. But still he blinked a few times in surprise when he felt Inquisitor's hand carefully lifting up his head.

Kanan tried to focus on his enemy's face to read his expression, but he just told apart the colours – light grey, some red and two yellow eyes – nothing more. Then he notice that Pau'an was talking to him, but all was too blurry to concentrate on that.

After checking the Jedi's condition, Inquisitor lifted a glass with some liquid to Kanan's mouth. Before Kanan could react the liquid already ran down his throat and he unconsciously swallowed a portion, but there was too much so he chocked and spitted some of it on Pau'an's clothes since he was standing so close, but his captor didn't seem to even notice. Inquisitor let then his head fall forward again and stepped back to watch. Kanan mentally prepared for another dose of pain, but nothing happened. Actually, he felt better.

All of the sudden his restrains disappeared and Kanan fell forward. Inquisitor was expecting it so he caught Jedi's body and held him upright. Kanan was taken by surprise but eventually he tried to stand on his own. Then he froze when he realized he could use his condition against his enemy and leaned back to Inquisitor and let him support his weight.

Kanan then pretended to try to obtain his balance and grabbed Inquisitor's shoulder. Afterwards he stretched out his other hand to his enemy's back and reached his belt where he hoped to find a lightsaber. But there was nothing.

Inquisitor laughed shortly. "I knew you would try." he whispered and slowly lowered Kanan down on the floor. Jedi was confused with this situation and watched Inquisitor closely for any emotion or a clue what was happening. But Pau'an's face betrayed no emotion and his intentions stayed unclear.

When Kanan was lying on the floor, Inquisitor stayed crouched beside him but turned and held out his hand to pull something with the Force. Kanan sat quickly and shoved Pau'an away. Then he got up and rushed to the door. Inquisitor regained his balance almost immediately and got up too. It didn't take him even two seconds to get hold of Kanan again. Inquisitor threw him angrily against the wall and held him there, with their faces just few inches from each other until he calmed down.

Then Pau'an broke the eye contact and pushed Jedi down on the floor again. This time, however, Kanan wasn't given any chance to get up as Inquisitor sat at him and grabbed him by the throat. Kanan had to use all his strength to prevent Inquisitor from strangling him. But Pau'an's intentions never were to strangle him, only to distract and reach the handcuffs with the Force. Then he snapped it around Jedi's wrists.

Kanan tried to fight back, but his struggle was useless. The Inquisitor grabbed Kanan's hands and yanked them over and behind Kanan's head and fixed them to a metal cringle on the floor. Kanan tilted his head back to look if he could break free, but the handcuffs held firmly, so he looked at the Inquisitor and waited for his next move.

He expected him to get up and bring some torture instrument, but Pau'an remained sitting and watching Jedi beneath him. Kanan became a bit disturbed by his enemy's look. It wasn't hateful or angry; it seemed the Inquisitor was watching him with a pure interest and curiosity. Kanan couldn't bear his look and the silence any longer, so he asked: "What do you want?"

"Well, you refused to talk during the interrogation so it's over and you're mine now." Inquisitor rested his hands beside Jedi's shoulders so he was on all fours trapping Kanan's body under him. "What do you mean?" Kanan asked nervously even though he got the idea.

"Just stop talking." Pau'an whispered with a vicious smirk. Kanan's heart skipped a beat and then started beating twice as fast. "No." For the first time in the captivity he actually sounded terrified. The Inquisitor tilted his head to a side and enjoyed Jedi's fear radiating through the Force. Even without the Force, Inquisitor would be able to recognise it due to Kanan's eyes full of shock and distress. Some time later Pau'an lowered his head and whispered to Kanan's ear: "I can literally feel your fear… It's quite exciting."

Kanan struggled to get away from his enemy and tugged at the handcuffs fiercely but with no effect. "No, please, don't…" At this point Kanan had his eyes closed tightly as he couldn't even watch the situation. "It's not really my fault that you gave me a perfect opportunity." Inquisitor teased him.

Kanan understood. The Inquisitor would've left the cell as soon as being given some information. "I don't know anything about other rebels!" Kanan screamed and tossed himself avoiding a physical contact with Inquisitor. "Save your breath." The Inquisitor silenced him and captured his body in a firm grip.

Kanan felt one of his enemy's hands on his side, the other holding his arm. His legs were immobilized by his opponent's. _There is no way for me to defend myself_, Kanan thought hopelessly.

"Fulcrum. Fulcrum is the leader of rebels." Kanan groaned.

He still didn't find the courage to open his eyes, but he felt the Inquisitor freeze. They both stayed like that for a few moments, unmoving and silent apart from Kanan's heavy and short breathing. "Whatever. I don't care." Inquisitor whispered and pull Kanan's tunic over his head. Then Pau'an moved his knee between Kanan's legs and touched his crotch while shifting his weight to press Kanan more to the ground and immobilise him completely. Kanan inhaled sharply. "Please! My crew is just a… a cell in the whole rebellion and we just get the orders from Fulcrum, but we don't … we don't even know Fulcrum's identity so that we couldn't endanger other rebels or... or… or turn them in!"

The Inquisitor chuckled: "I believe you." Then he got up, leaving frozen Jedi on the floor.

Kanan looked at him unbelievingly. Pau'an folded his arms and raised an eyebrow amusedly. _So this was just his technique of an interrogation? Damn it!_ Kanan felt relieved but on the other hand he hated himself.

"Enjoy the rest of your stay." The Inquisitor said with a triumphant smile and left Kanan's cell.

* * *

_Notes: _

_I'd like to apologise for possible mistakes, English is not my first language, but I hope this would help me improve and if I write anything else it would be gramatically better and more correct._

_This is actually an updated version, there were some mistakes in the first one I couldn't leave there._


End file.
